Taming the Singer
by supercrista123
Summary: I always thought that life was ugly.Then he appeared.And he changed everything.Yuu Kanda is a liontamer at a traveling circus in england.He thought that being abused by ringmaster Cross was all there was to life.Then Allen apeared and Yuu was finaly alive
1. Beginnings

**me: i finaly have a yaoi chapter fic**

**amber: yay! and it's a yullen oh im amber crista's muse my info is on her profile**

**me: what we have an AU based on the vocaloid song dark woods circus (i sugjest listening to it to understand the story better you dont have to though)**

**amber: now let the love fest begin**

_I always thought that life was ugly. Then he appeared. And he changed everything._

* * *

><p>My name is Yuu Kanda. I hate my first name so everyone who dosn't wish to die calls me Kanda. I am a lion tamer at a traveling circus. My lion is named Mugen. My best friend is the only one allowed to call me Yuu. My best friend is Lavi, a fire breather. His girlfriend is Lenalee, an acrobat. The ring master is known only as Cross. I have been with the circus for as long as I can remember. Life was the circus and the circus was horrible. But then I found my soul mate and everything changed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly normal summer morning in London. The sun smiled upon the city and the circus was packing up to move on to the next town. The big top was down and everyone was just packing up their individual acts. Lavi and I where finished so we leaned up against the train car for the animals and talked. "What do you think about Miku running away?" Lavi asked me. His short red hair loose instead of in his usual green bandana.<p>

"The deformed diva(1)? She's stupid. The outside world has nothing to offer us." I said and it happened. A sudden gust of wind appeared blowing my blue hair, that was up in its usual ponytail. It wasn't a normal wind it was the kind of wind you read about in books. The kind that whispers in your ear that change is coming. The breezed died and I heard a familiar growl.

"Freaks get over here now!" Yelled Cross. We walked to our left 3 cars to the car for the deformed where a crowd had gathered around the red haired, one eyed ring master.

"Something big must be happening. Even the twins are looking." Lavi whispered in my ear. I glanced over and saw that he was right.

The circus had a resident pair of siamese fraternal twins. One is a boy and the other a girl. They were originally normal twins but then Cross found them and made them what they are. Because of this they where very shy and the only one that knew their names was Miku; the rest of us just call them the twins. The twins only appeared in the ring and when something important was happening. And there they were peeking out of the bars of their train car with their 2 arms, 2 legs, and 2 heads of blond hair.(2)

I walked to the front of the crowd and saw that Cross had a young boy with him. He looked to be around 15 with white hair and pale skin. The only thing that was odd about him was his left arm which was red and scaly with a black cross on the back of his hand. The boy looked up at me. I saw that he had a jagged scar on his left eye but what really caught my attention was the eyes themselves. Beautiful stormy gray eyes that sparkled with innocence showing that he had been born with his deformities. My heart fluttered and I looked away. _He probably just got separated from his parents_ I thought and I instantly felt my eyes fill with tears. In that moment all I wanted was to take this boy and run. Run far away and give him an amazing and happy life far from the horrors of the circus.

I was about to lunge at the 15 year old when Cross spoke again "This," Cross threw the boy to the ground so he was on his hands and knees "is our new deformed divo(3)." Cross turned to me and continued "Kanda. Its going to be sharing your room. Show it the ropes." his attention turned to the rest of the crowd "Now leave my sight!" and the crowd scattered to their respective cars.

I walked up to the boy and helped him get off the ground "you ok bean sprout?" I asked him trying not to look like I actually cared. In Cross's opinion the deformed should die an awful death and anyone who thinks otherwise needs to die too.

"Yeah I'm ok and my name is Allen. Not bean sprout." he replied. _nice name and what a voice _I thought. His voice sounded like he was always singing.

"Whatever. Follow me. I'll show you our room." I told him. And we walked to the right 4 cars to where the normal people cars start. We entered the car and entered the last cabin on the left.

My room was small. Only enough room for 2 single beds and a nightstand with an alarm clock on top. We laided down on our respective beds mine on the right and his on the left. Then the train took off heading northwest for Oxford.

A few minutes later I glanced over at Allen and saw that he was fast asleep. Instinctively I reached over and brushed the hair out of his face. I froze _what's wrong with me today? what's with all these weird thoughts. _I brushed it off and gave in to exhaustion.

I had a dream during that nap. Allen and I were laying down in a clearing in a forest. Wild flowers were in bloom. We were smiling, laughing, and holding hands. I had never laughed in my entire life before then. I felt alive.

**me: notes: (1) is a reverence to miku hatsune in dark woods circus (2) yes that is supposed to be rin and len from dark woods circus (3) divo is a male diva and yayz yuu-kun is a jerk with a heart of gold**

**amber: i know right i love how they just instanly clicked**

**me: me too any way favorite R&R Ja Ne**

**amber: in your review tell us what your favorite part was and we will try and put more of it in here**


	2. Preformance

**me: I'm back!**

**amber: yes and now a word to LovinOnlyForYuu**

**me: thank you for the criticism your right jasdevi as the twins would have been a way better idea and i think i made kanda more in character in this chap**

**amber: the song that allen sings is dolls by rin kagamine (yes another vocaloid song but it was the only song i could find that had the sadness of being alone that i was looking for. P.S in the story the song is kind of showing how the deformed circus members are alone and unloved)**

**me: now lets get this show on the road :)**

I woke up to a familiar yell from a certain annoying red head. "Yuu! We're at Oxford already! Wake up!" Lavi yelled through the closed door. I looked to my right and saw that Allen was gone. _he's probably out setting up. _my mind explained. I got out of bed and opened the door. As soon as the door was open Lavi ran down the hallway. Usually I get mad at him for waking me up and I chase him and try to kill him until we both get tired but today I didn't care about our game. The fire breather turned and saw that I wasn't chasing him and shrugged. "Come on. We have to start setting up." he said and we both walked out side.

The big top was already up so we walked inside and helped the acrobats setup chairs wile the clowns set up the actual ring. Five minutes later I realized that Allen and Lenalee were setting up chairs on the other side of the tent. They were talking and laughing as though they had known each other forever. I smiled and thought _good in a place like this you need a few friends_. But then I got a flash of a very different emotion. Jealousy. I frowned _why is he with her and not me. what dose she have that I don't. _my mind snarled.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and was followed by a voice. "Hey. You ok?" Lavi asked

I turned around and replied "Duh! Why wouldn't I be."

"Well you've been abnormally nice, you didn't try to kill me for waking you up, and you smiled. I haven't seen you smile since we replaced Cross's wine with cold medicine 3 years ago." Lavi explained.

_Whoa I have been acting strange _I realized "Whatever. I'm not sick and I'm not going crazy. I'm totally fine you moron!" I told him

The fire breather laughed and said "That's the Yuu I know! Now come on these chairs wont set themselves up."

* * *

><p>That night the entire circus staff gathered by the back entrance of the tent waiting for the show to start. Cross was closest to the entrance dressed in a black tux with a large top hat and a black cane. "All right. We have a full house tonight so if you want to eat tonight and tomorrow then the show had better be perfect." Cross said. He then walked into the tent and to the center of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our humble circus. For our first act we have our acrobats." The ring master announced then he walked off to the side of the ring. Then Lenalee and her friends entered the ring and the show began.<p>

After the acrobats came the fire breathers and dancers, then the clowns, and finally the animal tamers. I entered the ring with Mugen, a leopard, a grizzly bear, a scarlet macaw, a sea lion, a tiger, and five other people. The act was simple, just animals doing tricks you could teach any house pet but it never failed to thrill the crowd. After about ten minutes we leave the ring and wait for the final act. Deformities.

I was waiting for Cross to announce the deformed when I heard a soft, musical voice "You did great out there Kanda." I turned and saw Allen beaming up at me. He was wearing a tight gray tee shirt and tight black slacks. My heart fluttered and my pants tightened as I noticed how the clothes showed off his slender, toned figure and his 'package'. I was about to thank him when Cross spoke again.

"Now I bring you those with a less fortunate fate. A future of being stared at and being unloved. I bring you the deformed." Cross announced and he walked off to the side. The lights turned off and Allen walked to the middle of the ring. A spot light illuminated him. A hush fell over the crowd, the music starts and the boy began to sing.

_**When night arrives lights are lit in this town**_  
><em><strong>The sound of creaking wheels<strong>_  
><em><strong>They echo as I walk<strong>_  
><em><strong>With no destination in mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is nowhere that I can go<strong>_

_**For what reason was I born?**_  
><em><strong>Why is my heart a color of silver?<strong>_

_**A long time ago that person told me**_  
><em><strong>"You are a special doll."<strong>_  
><em><strong>So that I may be praised by him, I must dance and sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even now, I will continue to sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will sing, even if he never wakes up and open his eyes again<strong>_

_**For what reason was I born?**_  
><em><strong>Only to sing for eternity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday, I will fall into slumber and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go to the same wonderful place in which he has gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>My wish is not granted<strong>_  
><em><strong>Living to sing alone has broken me<strong>_

_**As time has flowed on**_  
><em><strong>I have forgotten how to sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need to hurry to the place in which he sleeps<strong>_  
><em><strong>While dragging along my cracked body<strong>_  
><em><strong>How many times have I already fallen over?<strong>_

_**I arrive in a place where the sea can be seen, adorned by flowers**_  
><em><strong>Now, you may sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be together with him<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let that wish be granted now<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You've lived alone long enough"<strong>_

_**I hear his voice from somewhere near**_  
><em><strong>The voice that I've heard many times in my dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>It echos gently in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am immersed by<strong>_  
><em><strong>A soft light<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can smile now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can smile now<strong>_

As the final note died the entire audience stood up and applauded with tears in their eyes. Even the circus staff, who had heard their fair share of sad songs, was crying. As Allen bowed an audience member threw a rose. Allen caught it and made a big show of sniffing it. I then notice that I too was crying from the beauty of the song. I quickly wiped the tears away. _What's wrong with me? Why is he making me so emotional? Why? _my mind pondered. Then the lights turn on to reveal the other deformed people who and entered unnoticed during the song and the act began.

After the act was over Cross showed everyone to the door and the deformities exited the ring. As soon as Allen left the tent he was attacked by the circus staff. "You were amazing out there Allen!" they gushed. Allen thanked them all looking very embarrassed. _God he's cute. WOAH what! He's guy I shouldn't be thinking like that! _my brain scolded.

"Hey Yuu what did you think of Allen's song." Lavi asked me

I shrugged, unsure what to say. I glanced at Allen's gray eyes and saw something I didn't expect. Pain. He was hurt by my silent reply. I immediately wanted to take it back and say how amazing he was. Then logic kicked in and I turned away. I thought _I only started feeling these things after Allen appeared. So maybe if I ignore him and be mean to him he'll leave me alone and everything will go back to normal. That should work. Right? _

**amber: WRONG KANDA! DEAD WRONG!**

**me: hahaha allen will never leave him alone :)**

**amber: so like this chap? whats your fave part? we want to know so we can add more of what you want**

**me: so any ways alert favorite R&R Ja Ne**


	3. Nightmares

**me: hey sorry for taking so long and giving you such a short chapter**

**amber: but its sweet. as for the delays we are very sorry. Crista has all of the smart people classes and is doing cheerleading at the same time.**

**me: yeah i have almost no free time**

**amber: but any way on with the show**

For a month I followed my plan. For a month Allen tried to talk to him. For a month I rejected him and for a month I felt horrible for hurting him. I was stuck. It hurt to be cruel to him but I still hadn't sorted out what I felt for the white haired boy. That is until that night.

It was around midnight. The circus was traveling towards a city called Carlisle close to the scottish boarder. I was unsuccessfuly trying to deicide what I felt about Allen. _Do I like him? Hate him? Is there more to it then that? _these thoughts and more crossed my mind as I tried to decipher my feelings.

But then I heard something. It was a small, quiet sob. I looked to my right and saw Allen facing the wall crying. "Allen are you ok?" I asked worried about the 15 year old.

He sat up and looked at me quickly wiping away his tears. "It's nothing Kanda go back to sleep."

I replied "If it was nothing then you wouldn't be crying right now."

He sighed and said "I had this dream. I was being hunted by these monsters with no faces. It was so...scary."

I reached out and held his red left hand "They cant hurt you now." I told him reassuringly. I then understood that he was the person most important to me and all I wanted was to be near him and to protect him.

"I thought you hated me." Allen said looking very confused.

I laughed and replied "I thought I did too. I don't know what I think of you but I do know this. All long as I am here you will safe."

Allen smiled evilly at me. "I'm a little to scared to sleep by my self."

I knew exactly what he wanted. I climbed into his bed and he laid down facing the wall. I pulled the covers over us and wrapped an arm around his tiny waist breathing in his wonderful scent as my eyes closed. My heart was fluttering, My body was floating.

_What is this feeling. Is it...love. Am I in love with Allen. _I realized. I opened my eyes and gazed at him. His white hair, his fair skin. His slender, toned body that drove me crazy. Those stormy gray eyes filled with emotion. His sweet and shy personality that always made me smile. Everything about him I adored. I smiled _Yeah...I guess I am in love with him._

**amber: aw isnt dat cuuuute**

**me: I know right I mean they fell asleep spooning it dosnt get much cuter then that**

**amber: so what did you or didnt you like?**

**me: you know the drill alert favorite R&R Ja Ne**


	4. Reality

**me: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M...**

**amber: CHILL DUDE!**

**me: but i didnt update for a month! they probably want to throw bricks at me!**

**amber: no they dont *smiles evily at audience***

**me: any way lets get on with the fluff**

We became fast friends. In less than a week Allen, Lavi, and I were causing mayhem around the camp. We even got Lenalee to come out of her good girl shell and put vodka in some of the clowns water.

A month later a new arrival came. A pale brunette girl named Miranda who was a fire dancer. She and Lenalee became best friends and suddenly I had a group of friends instead of just Lavi. It was a happy time.

And a month after that I confessed to Allen.

* * *

><p>I was in my room that London evening. Staring up at the ceiling, deciding how best to tell him. <em>should I just tell him? Should I kiss him and see what he dose? Or maybe hitting on him and waiting for him to come to me? <em>I was going nowhere fast on the subject.

I heard the door creek open. I sat up and saw Allen in the doorway. He looked at me and I saw that he was crying uncontrollably. He ran to me, straddled me and buried his head in my chest. I began to get "excited" but being friends with him I had learned to control it. So I then wrapped one arm around his waist and the other hand went to the back of his head. "Allen, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Kanda. It was awful. I walked by Cross's cabin and looked in the window. Miranda was tied to the bed. He was raping her Kanda." The white haired boy told me. I immediately felt terrible. Not just because Allen had seen that but because poor Miranda had become one of Cross's "favorites."

A favorite is the worst thing you could be here. Yeah, you got more food and you weren't beaten as much but you would become victim to Cross's sick fantasies. I felt for Miranda because I had been in the same place. I was thirteen when I was a favorite. I was only one for a few months but it had made me cold and mean even now almost four years later. I could only imagine what it would do to Miranda. And poor Allen had to see the beginning of her end.

"I'm so sorry, Allen." I apologized as I moved my other arm to his waist to hug him closer to my body. In that moment all I wanted was to run. To carry Allen in my arm and take him far away from this awful place. So we could both be safe from Cross. I guess Allen sensed the change in me because he looked up into my eyes. Silver pools filled with sadness and another emotion I couldn't identify.

Then, before I even knew what I was doing, I gently pressed my lips to his. I kissed him tenderly hoping to get a response. I pulled away and saw that Allen had a confused look on his face. I felt crushed.

"I…" but I couldn't finish before the fifteen year old wrapped his arms around my neck and mashed his lips to mine. We kissed passionately. Lips moving in perfect sync. I gently bit his bottom lip and he gasped. I used to opportunity to probe his mouth. As we fought for dominance, I hugged Allen even closer to my body so our chests where touching and he was sitting on my groin and I could feel his. Both of which were at full attention.

Unfortunately our need for air caused us to separate. We both where panting to catch our breath. "I love you, Allen. I've loved you since I first saw you." I told him.

"I love you too, Kanda." Allen responded. We both laid down on my bed arranging ourselves so we could face each other, hold each other, and both sleep comfortably. I covered us in a blanket and I drifted to sleep using the fact that Allen loved me as my lullaby.

**amber: so was it worth the wait**

**me: no i'm awful at make out scenes how can i write a good pwp when i cant write a simple kiss**

**amber: you'll learn eventualy**

**me: so fave part? R&R favorite alert Ja Ne**


	5. author note

**me: hi every one i hate to do this to you guys but...**

**amber: this is going on hiatus**

**me: dont flip a bitch on me i am going back to it**

**amber: just not untill she has some lagit time to write**

**me: so probably over thanksgiving break**

**amber: so remember alert favorite R&R Ja Ne**


	6. Crumbling

**me: im back! WWWWWWWWOOOOOO!**

**amber: hope you enjoy this new chapter**

**me: and dont hate us too much**  
>The next two months where like a dream. By day we appeared to be just friends. By night we where lovers. We didn't go "all the way" in those two months. I wanted to wait until we where older. (After all, he's 15 and I'm 17. We're both a little too young to be doing "that".) Every thing was great. That is until I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear.<p>

The circus was in Canterbury that evening. Lavi and I where walking to our rooms like we did every night. He was commenting on how cheerful I had been lately and was trying to find out why. I was trying to avoid answering but then we heard a voice. "That girl Miranda is getting awfully boring." It was Cross. We realized we where standing next to Crosses cabin. We hid under the window and listened more. "She doesn't scream or do any thing any more. She just lays there and takes it. I might as well be fucking a dead body!" Cross continued.

When Cross would drink he would often think out-loud. That day was no ringleader slurred "We haven't had any new arrivals. Hhhmmm... who haven't I sampled yet?" He was silent for a moment then said "The divo Allen. He's pretty cute and I bet he has an amazing scream."

My heart jumped into my throat, my head spun. No! Not Allen! Any one but him! Take me but not him! my mind screamed what I could not say. I almost fainted.

Lavi caught me "Yuu! What's wrong!" he quickly whispered.

I stood up and turned to face him. "I can't let him take Allen! No one deserves that! I got to get him out of here!" I whispered back.

The red head giggled and said "Ya know, if I didn't know any better I'd think that..." he cut himself off as a strange look appeared on his face. "You like him more then a friend don't you."

I nodded and replied "We've been together for two months. I can't let this happen to him Lavi. I just can't."

"Well what do you wanna do? You and I both know there's no escaping this place." he stated.

We both thought hard for a few minutes when and idea sparked. "I have an idea. And it might just free everyone."

The fire breather's eyes lit up "Let me hear it." I whispered it in his ear. He responded. "That might just be crazy enough to work."

**amber: CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DAH!**

**me: i probably wont be able to update for a wile**

**amber: yeah dont expect an update until the last two weeks of December**

**me: there is only two chapters left so this will be finished before the year is done**

**amber: so for now alert favorite R&R Ja Ne**


	7. Fire

**me: Herro :)**

**amber: we're back!**

**me: just this left! no longer doing the epilouge sorry :(**

**amber: enjoy and the song is echo by trapt!**

We where in London again. In an open field that led to a forest area. There was a show that night. I wished Allen good luck like I always did. But this time after Allen walked into the ring I looked Lavi in the eye. He nodded and ran to get his supplies.

He was a fire breather so of course he always had all the things needed to start a fire with him at all times. And of course no one would notice him doing any thing when Allen was singing. So naturally that would be the perfect time to set the tent on fire.

It was an insane plan that put everyone's life at risk including our own but neither of us could think of a better way to distract Cross. When he is putting out the fire everyone would run. And we would all live happily ever after, the end. At least I hoped.

Lavi returned with his supplies and hid where no one would see him. In the very next moment Allen began to sing.

**Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by**  
><strong>There is no time to waste asking why<strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side<strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side<strong>  
><strong>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride<strong>

**I think about your face, and how I fall into your eyes**  
><strong>The outline that I trace, around the one that I call mine<strong>  
><strong>A time that called for space, unclear where you drew the line<strong>  
><strong>I don't need to solve this case, and I don't need to look behind<strong>

**Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by**  
><strong>There is no time to waste asking why <strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side <strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side <strong>  
><strong>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride<strong>

**Do I expect to change the past I hold inside**  
><strong>With all the words I say repeating over in my mind<strong>  
><strong>Some things you can't erase, no matter how hard you try<strong>  
><strong>An exit to escape is all there is left to find<strong>

**Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by**  
><strong>There is no time to waste asking why <strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side <strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side <strong>  
><strong>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride<strong>  
><strong>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind<strong>  
><strong>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside<strong>

**So I**  
><strong>Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by<strong>  
><strong>There is no time to waste asking why<strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side<strong>  
><strong>I'll run away with you by my side I<strong>  
><strong>I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride<strong>  
><strong>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind<strong>  
><strong>Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside<strong>

Everyone cheered and Allen bowed. But the cheers quickly turned to screams when they noticed the flames climbing one side of the tent. It was absolute chaos. Everyone was running, pushing, and shoving as they tried to escape the fire. I lost sight of Allen.

"ALLEN!" I screamed as I pushed through the stampeding crowd. The inside of the tent was red from the fire. I yelled his name again.

"KANDA!" I heard him cry. I ran in the direction of the sound. I found him on the opposite side of the tent from the blaze which was quickly becoming and inferno. The white haired boy was on the ground and his head was bleeding. He was very weak and fearful.

I picked him up and carried him bridal style running through the panicky crowd. I heard Cross yelling my name and I ran even faster. I sprinted into the woods. I didn't stop until I couldn't feel my legs.

I found a small clearing and set Allen down. I inspected his head. Thankfully the blood was from a small, shallow cut on his forehead. It didn't even need a bandage. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down beside him.

In a small voice Allen asked, "Kanda, we're free now, right?"

I smiled and put an arm around him, "Yeah, we are. And I think that things will only get better from here.

**amber: was it worth the wait**

**me: probably not**

**amber happily ever after anyways**

**me: and for the last time, alert favorite R&R Ja Ne**


End file.
